Receivers for satellite-based radio navigation systems, e.g., GPS receivers, are known in the art. Conventional unaided GPS receivers generally integrate Coarse Acquisition (CA) GPS signals from 10 to 20 ms. As a result, GPS signals cannot be acquired and tracked reliably by such systems if the Carrier-to-Noise Ratio (CNR) is below 32 dB-Hz. This limits the usage of conventional GPS receivers for a number of applications (e.g. indoor applications, precision agriculture applications near trees where the GPS signal is attenuated by the tree branches and foliage, or navigation in the presence of wideband interference).